AMT-Beauty and the Beast
by Soba Manager
Summary: A story of a play based on a movie about a story. Also with Fairy Tail characters. Rated for the Beast.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Anime Masterpiece Theatre! I got the idea in high school of placing Anime characters in classic and favorite movies, and this will be the first of a few stories that I plan to write.**

**The first production will star the cast of Fairy Tail acting the Disney version of ****Beauty and the Beast****. As the actors are Fairy Tail mages, I've decided to give them a little free range. So if some of the words used or actions taken differ from the original movie, don't worry, it's just the actors being themselves.**

Chapter 1: Little Town, Little People

It was a crisp fall morning that Levy McGarden found herself walking into town to the sounds of the people waking and starting their day. As she walked through the village, she could feel the eyes of several townspeople following her. Though the attention wasn't entirely welcome, the blue-haired beauty ignored them since the stares didn't bother her near as much as they had when she and her father had first moved to the community.

Levy's father, Makarov, had once been a prominent wizard in their home city of Magnolia, but as his age caught up with him the old man had decided to leave the city and retire to a quieter countryside. Though he had picked up a habit of tinkering with strange devices that he said would allow non-magical people to live easier. Levy had understood, but found it hard to leave behind everything she had known except for her greatest love: books. But even those were in short supply in this town. Still, Levy did her best to remain cheerful and kind to those around her, believing that in time, the townspeople would accept her.

As she rounded a corner, the villagers that had been following her with their eyes turned toward each other to discuss their new favorite topic of gossip:

"She's such a strange girl."

"Very peculiar, no question about that."

"Never seen such a beauty though."

"Yes a beauty, but a funny girl, that one."

And with that they nodded at each other and went back about their day.

Quickly entering her desired shop, Levy couldn't hold back her smile when she saw the old bookkeeper. Yajima had quickly befriended Makarov and his daughter, and encouraged both in their endeavors, especially because Levy was his only regular customer.

Yajima's gentle smile spread on his face when he saw Levy enter the shop. Knowing what the rest of the villagers thought of the blue-haired young woman, he tried his hardest to give her a place of comfort and to make her feel welcome. So he never minded when she would browse the shelves for hours at a time, when she would surround herself with tomes of words that he was sure she didn't fully understand yet, or when he would find her surrounded by her books asleep on the floor.

Today though, Levy had just stopped by to return one of his newer volumes that she had borrowed the day before. Holding the heavy book in his small hands, he looked up at her with surprise and asked, "Finished already?"

Levy gave a small laugh, "Oh I couldn't put it down!" Then she added hopefully, "Do you have anything new?"

The old man shook his head sadly "Not since yesterday I'm afraid."

She gave a small understand smile before turning to one of the shelves. "That's alright. May… I… borrow… this one?" she asked, picking out a book and handing it to Yajima without really looking at it.

He took the book from her, mildly surprised. It was rare for Levy to read one of his books more than once and he had seen her reading it intently several times, but with a teasing smile he queried, "This one? But you've read it twice!"

"Oh, but it's my favorite!" Levy playfully whined before she started dancing around, mimicking her favorite parts, "Daring swordfights, far off places, magic spells, a prince in disguise!"

Chuckling softly, the old man held the book out to the excited young woman and stated, "If you like it all that much, then it's yours." Levy's eyes widened at Yajima's words and she attempted to protest the gesture. But the elder wouldn't hear it and ended her half-hearted argument with a firm "I insist."

Clutching the favored tome to her chest, Levy quickly bowed and joyfully ran from the store with a farewell 'thank you'. Yajima happily shook his head and went about the rest of his day with a small spring in his step.

Levy paid little attention to the people around her as she briskly walked back home, her nose buried in the book she had just received. As she was swallowed into the world of the pages before her Levy deftly avoided carts, waste water, flocks of sheep, and even jumped through a double-dutch game without turning her head from the book. She didn't even flinch when a bolt of lightning shot up from the ground and fried several ducks from a flock overhead, its thunder rolling through the small town.

Two of the three attendants to the man who had unleashed the lightning spell ran out to gather their master's prizes. "You never miss a shot Laxus!" the taller of the two cried out, his tongue waging from his masked face. He raced back to the massive blonde wizard, but was beaten by his shorter, green-haired, friend who spoke with a calmer voice, "You _are_ the greatest hunter in the world."

Laxus grinned at his underlings praise and gave an exaggerated motion off blowing off his finger before proudly stating, "I know." His trophies gathered, Laxus and the trio who followed him started to move toward his home. Evergreen, the only woman in the group, suddenly spoke up. "Y'know Laxus, no beast stands a chance against you, and no _girl_ for that matter." Evergreen pulled out her folding fan and covered the lower part of her face at the final statement, but her target failed to notice the attempt to flirt.

"That's right you three," Laxus stated confidently, throwing his arms around Freed and Bixlow's shoulders, "And I've got my sights set on THAT one!" Turning to look in the direction he was, and seeing Levy, the Raijinshu couldn't help but cry in disbelief. "The inventor's daughter?"

"She's the one!" he cried out.

"But Laxus…" Freed tried.

"The lucky girl I'm going to marry!"

"But she's…" Evergreen began.

"The most beautiful girl in town!" Laxus finished, ignoring Evergreen's little _humph,_ and Bixlow's protest was cut short by his master's next boast: "That makes her the best," the lightning mage declared. Then he rounded on the three and with a threatening voice, lightning sparking from his eyes, he asked. "And don't I deserve the best?"

The trio suddenly found themselves in that awkward situation of when you want to say something, but you know it will only upset someone and get you in trouble. So rather than answer, the three began to incoherently talk at once. It was a wasted effort however, as Laxus had promptly left them to pursue 'his woman'.

Still absorbed in the book, however, it proved harder to get Levy's attention than Laxus first thought. Only by quickly taking the book out of her hands did he get her undivided focus.

Her irritation showing in her voice, Levy quietly asked "Laxus my I have my book back?" Not waiting for his answer she reached out for it, only for him to pull it further out of her reach to flip through its pages.

"How can you read this?" Laxus queried "There's no pictures." Slightly amused with his ignorance, Levy folded her arms before answering, "Some people use their imaginations."

Scoffing at the idea Laxus snapped the book shut and lowered his head to Levy's level, still holding the book out of her reach. "Levy," he started, "it's time you got your head out of those books and thought about more important things." Dropping the book into a puddle of mud, he ignored the blunette's indignant cry as his frown molded into a slightly lecherous grin and he added, "Like me."

Dropping down to save her prized novel, Levy tried to ignore Laxus as he continued to speak. The words _'It's not right for a woman to read'_ however, had her anger flaring, and she imagined a thousand different scenarios in which she could make him pay for the misogynistic remark.

Instead though, while wiping the mud from her book, she smiled and passively remarked, "Laxus, you are positively primeval."

Mistaking the insult, and only half listening anyway, Laxus chuckled out a thank you before once again pulling Levy's book out of her grasp and attempted to herd her toward the local tavern. Watching the exchange, the Raijinshu couldn't help but shake their heads in disbelief and deliberate reasons why Levy would turn down their leader's advances.

"What's wrong with her?" Bixlow's question gained a shoulder roll from Evergreen as she suggested, "She's crazy."

"He's gorgeous."

Two heads turned to stare at Freed in silent confusion. His unrepentant face however, meant he would not take back the strange comment, and that they would just have to put up with it. Their attention was drawn back to the lightning mage and his quarry, when the blunette managed to finally take back her book and quickly draw away from the much larger blonde.

"Please Laxus, I have to get back and help my father!"

Sauntering next to his master, Bixlow gave a short cackle, "That crazy old loon? He needs all the help he can get!" continuing in his laughter, the masked man was joined by his team and boss until they heard Levy lose her temper.

"Don't talk about my father that way!" The normally meek bookworm shouted, her eyes alight with the magic she had inherited from her father. "He is not crazy! He's a genius!"

As if in contrast to her words, an explosion from outside the village brought her out of her rage and she began to run toward its source, Laxus's laughter following her.

**At this time, I would like to acknowledge one of our actor's great accomplishments in this scene, and dedicate it to Freed and his willingness to say such an awkward line, as well as recognize Yajima and his participation in this chapter.**

**Do want more? Want me to stop? Tell me what you think and I will rush to meet your expectations the best I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here it is! I had planned to update sooner, but from now on I think this story will be updated on a monthly basis. This chapter is a little short compared to my last one but please bear with me. It will get better from here.**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I don't own Fairy Tail or Beauty and the Beast or any of its characters. Misters Hiro Mashima and Walt Disney Company have those privileges.**

Chapter 2: Odd Orchestrations

Fear lightly gripped Levy as she raced home. Her father's inventions rarely exploded and even then, few were all that dangerous. Still, after her run-in with Laxus and the Raijinshu, Levy was much more concerned for her father's safety than she normally was.

Reaching and quickly opening the outside doors to the cellar that doubled as her father's workshop, Levy recoiled as she was hit in the face with a large cloud of smoke. Coughing lightly, she pushed through it and let out a hesitant call to her father. Makarov's light cursing answered and for once Levy was happy to hear them.

"How on earth did that happen?" the inventor's blackened and frustrated face popped up out of a barrel he must have taken refuge in when he had discovered the impending explosion. Relief in her heart, but concern on her face, Levy rushed over to him to make sure he was alright.

His health no longer in question, Makarov stormed over to his latest invention and gave it a solid kick. "I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk! I'll never get this confounded contraption to work!" Levy giggled slightly at her father's words, she had heard him say them many a time before, but she couldn't help but feel that 'hunk of junk' was the proper name for the device, it looked like a furnace with an ax attached and a seat from which to watch the carnage.

Still, Levy didn't want her father to give up, so she encouraged him as she always did. "Yes you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow." Crossing his arms and huffing in disbelief, Makarov gave his daughter an angry, but playful, look that seemed to say _I know what you're doing. And it's working._

Deciding to push just a little bit more, the blunette sing-songed, "And become a world famous inventor." His ire gone, the old man looked into his child's eyes and queried, "You really believe that?" Her confidence shone on her face as she answered, "I always have."

The fire back in his spirit, Makarov cried out "Well then what are we waiting for? Hand me that double-headed clincher, and I'll have this thing working in no time!" Picking up the requested tool Levy remembered the book she had received earlier in Yajima's shop and began to tell her father about her trip into town.

Reflecting on the fact that the only people she had talked to were Yajima, Laxus, and the Raijinshu, Levy began the feel the now familiar sensation of isolation that had begun to bother her since moving to the village.

"Papa," she began hesitantly, "Do you think I'm odd?"

"MY daughter? Odd?" Pulling himself from under his machine, the old inventor looked up at Levy through the magnifying goggles that always made him look like some kind of insect. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

Shrugging, Levy replied "Well I'm just not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to except you and Yajima-san."

"What about that Laxus? He's a handsome fella."

_What does THAT have to do with it?_ She thought to herself. Before she could say anything though, he continued. "He's also a talented wizard, athletic, strong. Yes, you can tell he comes from excellent stock that one."

Raising her eyebrow at her father's words, Levy felt it was finally safe to speak. "He's all that alright. He's also rude and conceited and DEFINITELY not for me Papa."

Wiping the grease from his hands, Makarov came to stand before her as he chuckled. "Well, don't worry about that. This invention is gonna be the start of a whole new life for us." Reaching out to activate the instrument, he gave one of the levers a strong tug before retreating to a safe distance and covering his ears.

As the gears began to spin and the whistles began to blow it looked like the apparatus would work. When the ax began to rapidly chop the wood placed in front of it Levy and Makarov shared a jubilant and surprised look as the both cried out "It works!" however they quickly had to turn the mechanism off as the logs it was cutting were beginning to fly dangerously.

An hour later, his invention loaded on a cart and tethered to their horse, Makarov waved good-bye to Levy as he rode away to the bright future he believed his creation would bring for them.

**DUN-DUN-DUH! Well we know how that works out huh? Again, I would like to take a moment to acknowledge one of our performers: Makarov. His first big scene and he nailed it. Although he did go a little off script…**

**Makarov: What? The story needed it! **_**Narrows eyes at Makarov.**_** Fine, whatever.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, it was shorter than I had hoped, but next one should be longer and better. Also quick question, should Lumiere and Cogsworth be separate characters, or do you guys think Pantherlily fills both roles? You have a month to send me your ideas and discover the result!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry it has taken this long to update! I had expected this to be up last week but I have a new editor and our schedules aren't exactly copasetic. A special thanks to ****Fred and George Weasley Twins**** for their interest in the story thus far, I hope you continue to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: The characters and story do NOT belong to me. If they did they wouldn't be nearly as good.**

Chapter 3: The right turn, or the wrong?

Things had gone well enough for Makarov after leaving the village. The horse was making good time, the weather was nice, and it had seemed that nothing could go wrong.

Then came the fork in the road, and everything went downhill from there. About a quarter mile after taking the right road, the horse began to trot nervously. Sensing the animal's anxiety, Makarov tried to back the horse and cart up to return to the main road, but only succeeded in backing into a tree.

If the shock of the impact hadn't been enough to frighten rider and mount, the dozens of bats that came pouring out of the hollow certainly was. Its fear exploding into full panic, the horse broke into a frenzied run, its terror blocking Makarov's attempts to calm it.

Thankfully, the steed had had enough sense left to stop as it came to a cliff edge. That did not, however, keep the animal from throwing Makarov to the dirt and running off on its own.

As the final straw, Makarov discovered what had made his horse nervous in the first place; a pack of wolves slowly emerged from the forest. Drawing on his magic, Makarov attempted to send a fireball toward the predators, but his lack of practice and weakened state caused the spell to exhaust itself before it could get near. Realizing his danger, the old man broke into a run, the pack close behind.

_You know_, he thought to himself, _I probably shouldn't have taken that right_. Momentarily lost in thought, the old man missed sight of a tree root and tripped, falling down a small hill. When he looked up, Makarov saw a large castle and gate before him. The wizened wizard ran for the gate as he heard the wolves closing in behind him and, due to his size, easily slipped thru the bars and watched as the animals crashed against them.

The immediate danger having passed, the frightened father took the opportunity to observe the castle before him. Its dark outline stood in stark contrast to the twilight sky and as he viewed the towers and spires, Makarov felt a small chill run up his spine.

Not desiring to go near the estate, Makarov's hand was forced when a hardy rain began to fall. The wolves at his back and possible shelter before him, the sodden father decided to take the risk and loudly pounded the door. When it opened slightly, he slid in and paused at the massive foyer inside.

Closing the door and taking a few tentative steps inside, Makarov attempted to call out for the one who had opened the door, but his call only echoed through the empty hall. Trying to garner sympathy from any that might hear, the old man recounted his recent trials, but again, only his voice echoed back. _Wait,_ he thought, _that's not an echo. It sounds like someone is arguing._ Before he could hear anymore, a voice immediately next to him suddenly called out, "Of course you are welcome here sir!"

Grabbing a candelabrum from the nearby table, Makarov hoisted the light to try and see his greeter. Seeing no one, he called out with a shaky voice, "Who's there?" from the darkness the voice called again, "Over here!"

His confusion and nervousness mounting, Makarov spun around several times until he felt a tapping on the top of his head. Looking up, Makarov's eyes meet those of the candleholder and it spoke a simple, "Hello."

Quickly dropping the item in shock, the timeworn tinkerer slowly recovered as the waxwork picked itself up, his eyes filled with awe at the obvious magic before him.

"Well now you've done it Loke, splendid." Makarov started at the new, much deeper, voice as a small black cat walked out of the shadows and began to berate the cindery centerpiece. His awe deepening, the tired traveler poked the two before him, earning a disapproving stare from the second "Sir, do you mind?"

Remembering his manners, the poor patriarch began to apologize, "I beg your pardon, it's just that in all my years I've never seen anyth-an-any-ach-ah-ACHOO!" His sneeze catching Loke's attention, the paraffin piece led Makarov to the parlor, as the cat behind them offered a token warning of their master's displeasure should the old man be discovered. His warning fell on deaf ears, though they were heard by the shadowy figure in the upper balconies.

After being seated in a large chair before a bright fire, his feet propped by a footrest with a clear 'AYE!', and a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders by a hat rack addressed as Reedus, Makarov felt the cold leave his bones and felt the warmth of the honest service fill him. A few moments later, a cart rolled up to his right, a teapot and cup atop it.

"How would you like a nice cup of tea sir? It'll warm you up in no time." Gratefully lifting the cup to his lips, Makarov pulled it away in surprise when it giggled and spoke, "His mustache tickles Mira!" Chuckling as well, Makarov held the cup up to his eyes and offered a heartfelt hello, the warm and kind atmosphere almost palpable.

Until the parlor doors slammed open, a cold wind blew out the fire, and a menacing snarl filled the air. Instantly the warmth and cheer were replaced with a chill that left Makarov shivering in fear.

Unseen by the terrified trespasser, the lord of the castle slowly stomped into the room. His nervous servants trembling under his piercing gaze, he growled out, **"There's a stranger here."**

Trying to pacify his livid lord, Loke attempted to offer an explanation. Only to be drowned out by his master's roar. The cat from before, who Makarov now knew as Pantherlily, tried a different method but was similarly rejected.

Casting his eyes around the large chair, Makarov jumped out of his seat in surprise when his eyes came in contact with garnet ones, flashing with rage. The creature, to which the eyes belonged, followed after the old man continuing to growl and snarl.

"**Who are you?! What are you doing here?!"** Stuttering in his fear, Makarov attempted to explain. "I-I-I was lost in the woods, and, and…"

**"You're not welcome here!"**

"I-I'm sorry..."

"**What are you staring at?" **

"N-n-nothing!"

"**So, you've come to stare at the BEAST have you?!"**

Truly desperate to be free from the presence before him, Makarov began to babble the first thing from his mind, "Please, I just needed a place to stay!" However, his blood ran cold when the being gave a sadistic grin at his plea.

"**Gihehe, I'll give you a place to stay."**

Grabbing the front of Makarov's robes, the beast hefted the old man from the floor and led him out of the room, his protests fading from the ears of the servants left behind.

**Once again, at the end of the chapter I would like to acknowledge one of our actors in this chapter: Gajeel. In his first scene that, in my opinion, he was born for.**

**Due to the length of time it took to update, I cannot say when the next chapter will be up, but I hope I can have it to you before August.**


End file.
